Asthma
by EmptyNotebook
Summary: A V for Vendetta/1984 crossover. Julia is tortured and then released to discover a web of lies. Please r r, my first upload in 2 years!


**A combination of scenes from the the book and the movie. The usual, don't own any characters etc. This was written for my English Literature and Language AS course hence the 800 word limit. I may continue it if I get enough reviews/watches to spur me on! :) **

**Asthma**

Julia no longer saw Winston. She no longer saw light. She no longer saw a friendly face. She no longer felt the soft tapping of water on her skin, or the gentle breeze of the light air, or the ambient call of a meek songbird. She no longer felt the temptation of his rough, passionate, unholy love, or the amorous, prohibited caressing of her vulnerable body.

The man was coming, coming to get her again.

"Do you love Big Brother?" he vocalised monotonously.

"No." She turned her grimy, skeletal body away from him, snarling. She heard his unforgiving footsteps behind her, the grasping of the tattered slipover around her body, dragging her across the coarse grey concrete. Filthy hands tying her up to raw metal chains, ice cold on her body, cold, so cold, numb, cold, numb, conscience ebbing away, winded, asthma, the asthma, from when she was a child.

It was too much to bear. He slumped her in the hostile metal chair of the interrogation room, a dark figure hidden by a band of gloom sitting across the table, just a silhouette with a voice.

"Do you agree that Big Brother is the only way forwards?"

"No."

"Very well."

The shadow gets up and turns to face another of his kind. They are not human, just numbers, numbers with no tenderness, no affection, no understanding, no sympathy, nothing, just nothing.

"Take her out behind the chemical sheds and shoot her."

They pushed her back to the cell. Giddy cold feet that didn't feel like her own pattered on the grey concrete. Every inch of her body was wasted, there was nothing else. She accepted, stumbling and crashing up against the slippery wall. A kick into her lean, fragile calf from behind; she dropped like an unstuffed rag doll into the cell.

"Tell them you love Big Brother. Sign the papers."

"Thank you, but I'd rather die behind the chemical sheds."

She crumples back into a foetal position on her side, her words hanging in the stale air.

"Then there's nothing left to threaten you with, is there? You are free."

Disbelief rushed over her body. She stretched forwards, craning her neck upwards towards him.

"There is no freedom in this place, and this place is all I have left."

"You have no fear. There's no point in us keeping you here any longer."

"What do you mean free? There is no freedom any more. There isn't anything any more!" She spat the words out at him in disgust and confusion. He turned and she heard his footsteps fade away into the distance, the door still hanging ajar. She glanced around, bloodshot eyes scanning the cell, and crept into the damp corridor. A handleless door which she hadn't noticed before was open. She could see warm, sandy stone pillars and a grand piano past the hidden opening, and tilted her head in disbelief. A dummy dressed in a guards clothing leant up against the wall, and she jabbed his chest with a sticklike finger. Nothing happened. She inched through the door, her expression growing increasingly vexed, before slouching into a dazed pile on the floor, her rutted knees supporting her heavy head, boney arms wrapped around her spindly legs.

"STOP trying to TRICK me this ISN'T FAIR. JUST KILL ME."

A tall cloaked figure in a mask resembling Guy Fawkes stepped cooly into the long room. She doesn't move, eyes stuck on the dusty ground.

"What are you going to do to me this time? What sick, twisted plan have you got?"

"Julia." He takes to steps towards her, crouching down to eye level.

"Julia, it's me. Winston."

"Stop lying."

"No more lies Julia. I was always Winston."

"You did it, didn't you. You locked me up. YOU tortured me. YOU CUT OFF MY HAIR! WHY?! WHY?!" She broke down, sobbing and crumpled to the ground.

"Julia, I knew you were scared of rebelling. But I knew you wanted to join me and help to turn this country around for the better; it was the only way."

He reached out to her, but she shuffled away, standing up and shakily circling him, pure poison spilling off her tongue.

"I HATE you.

You are EVIL."

"That's it, Julia. I had so much hate in my veins that I thought I would die. I'd never hated like that in my life. Embrace it, Julia."

"SHUT UP. I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR LIES."

"No more lies, Julia."

"Who am I to listen to you. Evil, stupid, lying idiot in a cretinous mask. Leave me alone Winston, I NEVER want to see you AGAIN. YOU TORTURED ME."


End file.
